ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Trip Back to London (Prologue)
Learning what they know from Casper, the gang returned to the starship and both Reia and Raine is in charge of the Research Division, with a few others. Genis: Anything? Presea: Nothing yet. Raine: Take your time, everyone. There's no hurry. Presea: Found it. Genis: That was fast.. Presea, are you sure you found the source? Presea: And its current location. - Presea handed over the information to both Raine and Reia when Kiva showed up again. Reia: Take this to the captain as soon as you're ready, Raine. Raine: Alright. - Raine left for the bridge as Kiva walked in. Reia: Guess Casper wasn't lying about the sword.. Kiva: Gosh... So, where is this Sword of Tengu? Reia: That's where we're trying to find out. Ratchet (Speakers): All Research Division members, report to the bridge. Reia: Sorry, Kiva. I have to be a part of this meeting. Kiva: Mind if I tag along? Reia: How come? Kiva: Well, we've been tracking down that sword since Bikini Bottom. There has to be a connection somehow. Reia: Good point. Come on. - A few minutes later, Ratchet gathers the members of the Research Division for its first meeting. Ratchet: What do we got? Raine: Before the Sword of Tengu was created, Ch'rell is in a transport starship and was taken back to the Utrom homeworld to stand trial, when he broke free, sabotage the ship and crashed into Earth. Genis: He's been marooned there for so many years. Kiva: Wow... That's crazy. Raine: I know, Kiva. To rise his own power for control, he used the starship's debris to create the sword. Many citizens nearby have been fooled by it, believing it was magic. After the Turtles' affair to destroy the Shredder's lair with it, authorities tracked the remaining pieces down and send it all to London, for safekeeping. Zack: We're not going to break into a museum, are we? Raine: No. However, someone's after it now. Reia: Who? Raine: Let's see here.. The sword is set to be stolen by one Cruella de Vil. Kiva: I take it she will repaired the sword to skin dalmatian puppies, so she can make dog-skinned coats again. Raine: With probation and restraining order on her, that would be impossible. Kiva: I know, but still... Zack: What's the plan, then? Find the sword before Cruella does? Raine: Actually, our plan is see Roger and Anita Ratcliffe first and find out what they are up to. Kiva: Seems fair. - A few minutes later, Zack is sharpening his sword when he noticed that his sword is started to become outdated, when Kiva checked on him. Kiva: Sharpening your sword, Zack? Zack: Yeah, but this sword has seen better days lately. Kiva: I think your sword is starting to become outdated. Zack: So much for using this weapon any longer. Hey, since we are looking for the Sword of Tengu in London, why can't we ask Ratchet to help me find a better sword I can use? Kiva: Sure. - Returned to the bridge, Kiva and Zack sees Ratchet and Reia talking to each other. Ratchet: Are you sure this just happened? Reia: I'm certain. The Anti-Monitor is too dangerous, even Hal Jordan has a tough time against it. Kiva: What's going on here? Reia: There's been a sudden change in history. Remember when you guys fought the Red Hood? Zack: Jason Todd... How can we forget? Reia: While Ratchet and the others recover from the war on Narnia the first time, Jason has installed a transfer system that downloads the Anti-Monitor into a prototype android. If that thing is unlocked, the entire universe is at risk. Zack: Whoa... Then, we'll destroy it before it finished downloading. Reia: It's not simple. Due to the nice whether in London, the only source of power needed to charge its powers is- Kiva: The Sword of Tengu! Reia: Right. At this rate, it'll be a chase to see who gets it first. And..Zack? Zack: What? Reia: Does your sword needed to be replace? Kiva: Well, I just noticed that his sword is outdated. That's all. Reia: That can be arranged. I'll make the replacement sword myself. Kiva, would you mind joining with Zack in the meantime? Kiva: Sure, Reia. Zack: Wait... You can do that? Reia: This isn't the first time I had a project like this. I made a cabinet for Kiva one time. Kiva: Oh! Sure, I remembered that. Reia: If Zack still want to fight back, go with him to see Karai in the armory. She'll help him find a substitute sword. Kiva: Okay. - A few minutes later, Karai showed both Zack and Kiva a few selected swords, including a few recommendations. Karai: I heard Zack needs a weapon, while Reia's crafting a new one. How about this one? - Karai takes one of the swords and showed it to them. Karai: This is Spatha. Not as long as your old sword, Zack, but fits right at home. Kiva: Seems good. Don't you think so, Zack? Zack: Yeah, but I'm into longswords. Karai: If you want, I can take notes to what you want for your new crafted sword. Zack: That can work. Guess I'll use Spatha for now. Kiva: That's great, Zack. - Settled with a Spatha sword, Zack is settled for London. He and Kiva waits for the group to arrive at the dropship, when Reia arrived to see them. Reia: All set? Zack: Yeah. I picked a Spatha sword for now, but I prefer the longsword better. Reia: Yeah, Karai told me. I'm picking up a few materials before I get started. Need anything while I'm out? Kiva: Well, maybe some food? Reia: Genis can handle that, so go ask him. Kiva: Thought I ask.. Reia: It's okay, Kiva. And Zack, please stay out of harm's way. Zack: You're worried about me? Reia: Yeah. Different weapons in the battlefield can change your fate. Zack: Take it easy, Reia. I got this. Kiva: Okay then. - All settled, Reia traveled back to Dreamland to construct Zack's longsword. Meanwhile, Kiva brings Zack and a few others to London to see Roger and Anita once again as the intro starts. Category:Scenes